Offspring
by tygrus-2000
Summary: Sanjan's prophecy was about the offspring of a vampire, not two vampires
1. Chapter 1

Offspring

For Maleficent

Timeline: after "Dead Things"

I own nothing, Joss owns all

Sanjan's prophecy was about the offspring of a vampire, not two vampires.

Buffy stared at the doctor. Her mind couldn't process the information he had just given her. She felt her knees give out and sat down heavily on the exam table.

"How could this have happened?"

"I assume this is an unexpected pregnancy?"

Buffy barely heard the doctor's question.

"This isn't possible. He can't have children. _They_ can't have children! How…?"

"Ms. Summers…"

The doctor's touch on her shoulder brought Buffy out of her shock.

"I…I'm fine…I just need sometime to think…"

The doctor nodded understandingly and showed Buffy out of his office.

Fifteen minutes later, Buffy was at Tara's new apartment, pacing back and forth in front of the couch where Tara sat, ranting.

"How could this happen? He's a vampire – a corpse! How could he get me pregnant? Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe something else is responsible."

Buffy stopped suddenly and dropped to her knees in front of the witch.

"What am I going to do?"

Tara leaned forward and gently wiped away a single tear from the Slayer's cheek.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what is growing inside of me."

"I could cast a spell to show the moment of conception. At least then you would know who the father is."

"Would it harm the…child?"

The blond witch shook her head. Buffy nodded her assent.

"I'll get all of the supplies from the Magic Shop and meet you back here after you get of work."

Buffy and Tara both stood.

"What about your roommate?"

"She's in Vermont for her cousin's wedding and won't be back for a week."

Sunset found Buffy was lying on the floor of Tara's apartment, holding a thin, white candle over her abdomen. Tara was standing at Buffy's head, holding an urn full of ingredients and chanting.

"Great Hera, goddess Juno, hear our plea. Show us this child's moment of creation."

Tara began to pour the herbs in a circle around Buffy and herself. The moment the circle was closed, the candle flared to life and the two blonds were flooded with images.

_Two writhing bodies glistening with sweat._

_Fingers wrapped in long blonde hair_

_Fingers buried in short bleached hair_

_Both partners screaming out their climax _

"_Buffy!" "Spike!"_

The candle snuffed out. Neither girl moved. Finally, Buffy sat up. Tara knelt beside her.

"What are you going to do?"

"What I should have done a long time ago. I'm going to tell everyone about me and Spike."

"And what about the baby?"

Buffy put a hand to her abdomen.

"I don't know."

Xander, Anya, Willow, Dawn, and Tara were all sitting in the Summer's living room – waiting for Buffy to explain why she had called them all there. Buffy was sitting on the couch – her back was ramrod straight and her hands were clasped between her knees. She stared at the floor, saying nothing. After five minutes of silence, everyone began to fidget, but no one said anything. Suddenly, Buffy's head came up.

"I'm pregnant."

The fidgeting stopped.

Outside the house, Spike was as stunned as the Scoobies. As the room erupted with questions, Spike slammed his fist into the tree trunk – splitting knuckles and splintering wood. Without a word, he spun and stalked away from the house.

Inside, Buffy was being bombarded with questions.

"Who?" Xander exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"I'm going to have a niece or nephew!" squealed Dawn.

"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?" demanded Willow.

"Was the sex any good?" asked Anya.

Seeing the Slayer unable to handle the flood of questions, Tara decided to intervene. She stood up and put her hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"If you would all be quiet, I'm sure she will explain everything,"

Xander and Tara sat back down and Buffy offered Tara a weak smile. Then she took a deep breath.

"Yes, Dawn, you are going to be an aunt. Willow, I didn't tell you because I was afraid of your reaction. Xander, the father is…is…"

"Come on Buff," encouraged Xander, "you can tell us. It's not like it's Spike or…"

Xander trailed off as the color drained from Buffy's face.

"Buffy…" Willow said softly, "Is it Spike?"

Buffy nodded stiffly. Anya looked around the silent room.

"You never answered my question: was the sex good?"

"Anya!" Xander exclaimed, disgust dripping from his voice.

Buffy couldn't take it any more. She hadn't expected her friends to be ecstatic but she had expected them to support her. She jumped up and ran from the house, holding back tears. She didn't know where she was running. She jus felt like she had to run. She paid no attention to where she was until she found herself in front of a familiar crypt. Wiping away a few stray tears, Buffy opened the door. The interior of the crypt was pitch black…except for the glow of Spike's cigarette.

"What are you doing here?"

Buffy physically recoiled from the sharpness of his voice. Her voice came out timid and unsure.

"I…I came to see you."

"Well, you've seen me. So now you can leave."

The scathing remark brought the tears back to Buffy's eyes. She unconsciously brought her hand to her abdomen.

"Spike, please. I…I need to talk to you."

"'Bout what?"

Spike took a long drag from his cigarette.

"I'm pregnant."

Spike's whole demeanor changed. He slowly stood up and dropped the cigarette to the floor, crushing it with his boot. Then, he approached Buffy and, to her surprise, knelt before her. When he spoke, it was not to her, but to the unborn child.

"Your mum's something, kid. You want to know what?"

Spike looked up and made eye contact with Buffy. He was on his feet before Buffy could react, grabbing her by her hair.

"She's a whore!"

Spike yanked open the door with his free hand and threw Buffy out.

"Don't ever come 'round here again, Slutty."

Spike slammed the crypt door and Buffy heard him slide the bolt home – locking her out. Buffy simply lay curled on the ground for a time, too emotionally exhausted to cry anymore. Eventually, she got to her feet and started walking. Just before dawn, Buffy looked up and found herself at the mansion. To tired to care where she was, Buffy entered the mansion, found a bedroom with a semi-clean bed, and fell into an exhausted and despairing sleep.

Three days later, the Scoobies were frantic. Buffy had never come home the night she had made her confession. Everyone felt guilty – for their reactions, for not following her, or both. After Buffy ran out, Tara had laid into them for their lack of support. In the end, she had convinced them that Buffy needed their love and support even if they didn't approve of her choices. Even Xander had agreed, saying his love for Buffy was stronger then his hate for Spike. Everyone had agreed to apologize and be supportive when Buffy returned. But she never did.

So, once again, they were gathered in the Summer's living room.

"It's been three days! We have to go look for her!"

Xander was pacing so fast he was almost running.

"I don't care if she decides to knock my head off, we need to find her."

"Maybe she's at Spike's," commented Dawn.

"That would make sense," agreed Willow.

Tara nodded in agreement.

"Let's go then."

He all but bolted to the door.

"Xander, wait!" called Tara.

The brunette reluctantly returned to the living room as the blonde wicca continued.

"You were probably right about her not wanting to see you right now. I'll go."

Everyone in the room agreed, though somewhat reluctantly.

"I should be back in less then an hour," Tara said as she opened the door.

"Wait!"

Willow rushed to Tara and pressed two objects into her hands. Tara looked down and saw that they were a stake and a cross. She smiled shyly at Willow.

"I'll be careful."

Then she slipped out the door.

"Now we wait some more," sighed Dawn, leaning back into the couch.

"I hate waiting," stated Xander, who was now rocking back and forth instead of pacing, "It's almost as bad as researching."


	2. Chapter 2

Tara quickly made her way to Spike's crypt. She knocked on the door for several minutes before Spike finally opened it, dressed in only a pair of unzipped black jeans and ruffled hair.

"What do you want?" asked Spike, covering his surprise with annoyance.

Tara blushed.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything. We…we've just been worried. But I can see there's no reason…"

Tara trailed off as she noticed a young woman in only a sheet ascend the ladder from Spike's bedroom. Tara was speechless as the woman walked up to Spike and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You..you're not Buffy!" Tara finally managed to blurt out.

"Why don't you go and wait back down stairs, pet?"

Spike leaned over and gently nipped at the girl's neck with blunted teeth.

"Won't be long."

The girl nodded and did as she was told. Spike stepped outside and closed the door behind him. Tara stood and waited as Spike pulled a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket, picked one, and lit it. Finally, it was obvious that Tara would have to take the initiative.

"Where is Buffy?"

"Don't know where Slutty is and don't care."

"Don't care?"

Tara's shout made Spike jump. He'd never heard her raise her voice - ever. Spike covered his reaction by stretching.

"Why should I care about that bint?"

"Because she's pregnant!" Tara was livid.

"So…"

Spike took a long drag from his cigarette.

"So! I thought you loved her."

Spike flicked the butt of his cigarette away.

"Did. Was getting tired of being used. Her bonkin' another guy was the last straw."

Spike turned to go back inside but Tara grabbed his arm.

"What other guy?"

"The guy who's gonna be a proud papa soon. Poor sod."

Spike opened the door and entered the crypt. Tara followed him.

"Spike!"

"You know, ducks, you're starting to get annoying."

"I know who the father is. Buffy had me cast a spell to make certain of his identity."

"'Make certain'! God! How many guys is she doing?"

Spike's reaction was explosive and it confirmed Tara's belief that he still cared for Buffy.

"Only one."

Tara's soft-spoken statement stopped Spike in mid-rant.

"What did you say?"

"Buffy was only…involved with one guy. You."

Spike just stared at Tara.

"You're the father of Buffy's child. The spell I cast proved it."

Spike's mind was reeling. It took a while for a cohesive thought to form.

I'm going to be a father!

But his euphoria quickly turned to shame.

"I never gave her a chance to explain. I just threw her out," Spike whispered to himself.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. She came by three nights ago but I threw her out before she could explain. How could I have been so bloody stupid?"

"She's vanished. You were apparently to last person to see her."

Spike began dashing around the crypt – picking up cloths and boots as he went.

"You had better be gone when I get back," he yelled to the girl downstairs.

Pulling on his duster, Spike stepped outside.

"You go back and tell the others I'll find her, I give you my word."

Tara nodded, knowing Spike would keep his word, and turned to head back to the house, while Spike began his search.

Buffy lay in bed. She had barely moved since she arrived. She had ignored the hunger and thirst until they went away. She knew she was killing herself and her child but she didn't care. Suddenly, she heard a noise in the hall. It didn't sound like the rats that also inhabited the mansion. Buffy summoned the energy to lift her head. In the doorway stood Spike. Buffy laid her head back down on the pillow. Spike entered the room and knelt in front of her. When he reached out to brush a strand of hair from her face, Buffy flinched. Spike remembered a time when having the Slayer afraid of him had been his dream. Now it made his undead-heart ache.

"Pet...I'm so sorry."

Spike gently stroked Buffy's hair and she let him. She looked at him with glittering but not quite focused eyes.

"I told the others about us. They hated me. I came to you and you hated me, too."

Buffy rolled over to face away from Spike. Spike hesitated, then stood up and removed his duster. Then he climbed into the bed and wrapped his body around Buffy's.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance. I should have. Buffy, I know I'm just a monster. But I love you. You say you can't love me because I don't have a soul. But your wrong, luv. I do have a soul – you."

Buffy turned her head to look at Spike. There were tears running down here face.

"You _are_ a poet."

Spike gave Buffy a cocky half-smile.

"Come on. We've got to get you some food and let your groupies know that you're okay."

"I'm not sure I can walk. I haven't had anything to eat or drink since leaving the house."

Spike got off the bed, wrapped Buffy in his duster, and gently picked her up, holding her tight to his chest,

"Not a problem, luv."

Realizing there wasn't enough time to take her home before sunrise, Spike carried Buffy back to his crypt. When he tried to lay her on the bed, she refused to let go of him.

"Pet. Buffy. I'll be back, I promise. But you need food and none of what I have here would interest you."

Buffy slowly released her grip. Spike gently tucked her in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Buffy was asleep before he left the room. She awoke less then an hour latter to the smell of food. Spike was laying out his purchases out on a TV tray next to the bed. There were sandwiches, salads, bowls of soup, bottles of water, and an assortment of vitamins.

The change in Buffy's breathing pattern alerted Spike to the fact that she was awake. He offered her the meal with a flourish and his best posh British accent.

"Breakfast is served, madam."

Buffy smiled and tried to sit up in bed.

"Am I supposed to eat all of this?

Spike helped her into a sitting position and then sat down beside her.

"Only what you want."

"In that case, hand me a salad and a bottle of water,"

Over the next few hours, Buffy finished off three sandwiches, two salads, three bowls of soup, and four bottles of water. Her hunger finally satisfied, Buffy turned to Spike, who was cleaning up the remains of her meal.

"Did you let the others know I'm okay?"

"Yeah, pet. Sent Clem with the message."

"Clem? Floppy-eared, kitten poker-playing Clem?"

"Yep. Told them I'd bring you home right after sunset."

"Are you mad at me?" Buffy asked in a small voice.

The sudden change of topic surprised Spike.

"No. Why would I be mad?"

Buffy gently held her abdomen.

"Because I got pregnant."

Spike sat back down on the bed and put his hands over Buffy's.

"I'm not mad."

Buffy wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Buffy… look at me…I love you and our child. I've never thought about fatherhood, but I will do everything I can to see that you and our child…"

Spike trailed off, cocked his head, and leaned towards Buffy. Suddenly his face split into a wide grin.

"…Our _children_ are protected and provided for."

"Children?" Buffy asked, breathlessly.

Spike nodded.

"I hear three heartbeats – yours and two others."

"Wow."

Buffy leaned back into her pillows.

"You're going to have to take over patrols."

"Of course, luv. And you are going to have to think up names."

"Why me?" asked Buffy with a grin, "You're the poet."

Spike laughed and hugged Buffy to his chest.

"I love you."

Buffy's statement made Spike pull away and stare at her.

"I've tried not to. I'd almost convinced myself and then this happened. This miracle. Maybe this is an attempt from the Powers That Be to tell me that it's okay to love you. And I do. You've stayed with me through everything that's happened and everything I've done to you. You haven't left me and I realize now that you never will,"

Instead of replying, Spike pulled Buffy into a passionate kiss. He slowly lowered her to the bed. Then he began to gently nip at her neck as he unbuttoned her shirt. He proceeded to trail kisses down her neck, between her breasts, and over her stomach. He unbuttoned her pants and place a gentle kiss over their unborn children.

"I love you. All three of you. I love you all so much that it hurts."

Buffy smiled and drew the father of her children to her.

Sometime later, Buffy and Spike were cuddling – her head on his silent chest, their legs intertwined. Spike was stroking Buffy's back.

"Joyce and William."

"What was that, pet?"

"The names for the babies: Joyce and William."

"How do you know they will be a boy and a girl?"

Buffy shrugged.

"A feeling."

"Well…I agree with 'Joyce"100 but William…"

"It's your name."

"It was. If you'll notice, I've changed it to something a little less nancy."

Buffy stuck her lip out in a pout. Spike leaned down and gently nibbled on it. Buffy laughed.

"I happen to like 'William'."

"How 'bout we compromise? Liam."

Buffy hesitated, remembering another Liam from what seemed like another life. Buffy shook her head to clear her thoughts,

"Joyce and Liam it is."

Spike nodded his agreement and settled down to sleep until sunset. Buffy stayed awake a while longer, remembering the past and thinking about the future. Then she looked at her lover and imagined that she could feel the tremulous heartbeats of her unborn children. When she finally fell asleep, Buffy felt safe and love for the first time in what felt like forever.

FIN


End file.
